Hotel Lacrima
Hotel Lacrima is an unused level from Super Mario Sunshine. The level was going to be accessed via an unused train system for Isle Delfino, but was scrapped due to time constraints. However, the level was completed and added into Super Mario Sunshine: Paradise Edition (an updated version of the game with new levels) as a bonus level along with the scrapped train system. ''Super Mario Sunshine: Paradise Edition'' Located in the far northeast of Isle Delfino, Hotel Lacrima can only be accessed by visiting the train station established in Delfino Plaza. It is described by the tourist brochures as "a poignant, peaceful seaside resort, boasting an all-you-can-eat seafood buffet, a massive swimming pool with a 10-foot-tall diving board, and mysterious caves alcoves on the premises", but when Mario arrives there, he finds the resort in disarray. The premises are occupied by Piantas and Nokis, as well as several Shy Guys working as staff. Episodes Episode 1: Vacation? No Thanks! The episode begins with a view of the hotel's premises, with several Piantas and Nokis being submerged in goop and Shy Guy workers attempting to clean the mess up. Mario is greeted by the hotel's manager (whom resembles the manager of Hotel Delfino, but with a blue coat and no moustache) and is tasked with rescuing the victims from "this horrible act of villainy" as the manager puts it. Mario is given a time limit of six and a half minutes to clean off all 10 characters covered in goop, and is awarded with a Shine Sprite if he succeeds. The name of this episode references an old Mario comic called "Vacation? No, thanks!" from Club Nintendo Magazine. Episode 2: Getting Down With The Drown This episode starts by showing the exterior of the hotel, where the manager is conversing with two yelling Piantas. Mario must go into the hotel in order to claim a Shine Sprite at the bottom of the massive swimming pool. The manager tells him that the pool is closed for renovations, but he is welcome to stay if he likes. Upon entering the hotel, Mario must take the left staircase leading to the pool area. However, a Shy Guy worker guarding the entrance to the pool states that the pool is closed for renovations, and tells Mario to "GO AWAY!!!". Mario must find a secret entrance to the pool by Ground Pounding on a floor tile (the one with a different pattern than the others), which leads him to the basement and boiler room. From here, Mario must traverse through the dangerous machinery in order to find an elevator leading to the top floor, while avoiding Electrokoopas and Boos along the way. Once Mario reaches the top floor, he must venture into the attic area (which is located directly above the pool) and defeat a Boo guarding a trap door. This trap door leads Mario into the pool room, where he lands on the diving board and must Ground Pound into the pool and swim down to the bottom to claim his Shine Sprite. Episode 3: All-You-Can-Eat Mystery This episode starts with the same shot of the hotel's exterior as Episode 2. Upon talking to the manager, Mario learns that the hotel's all-you-can-eat seafood buffet is missing its most popular item, the Pineapple, and that the manager tried looking for it, but was unable to find it due to "faulty staircase design". Inside the hotel, Mario must head to the seafood buffet located directly to the right of the entrance, where the Shy Guy worker tells him that "pineapples make me sneeze, so I had to dispose of them". Mario must take the right staircase leading to the second floor and enter the dining hall, where various seafood items can be found, but none relating to the pineapple. A Pianta guest in the room tells him that "I think I saw some pineapple in the bathroom". Upon reaching the bathroom, Mario will find a Yoshi Egg requesting a Coconut. After getting the fruit, Mario must ride Yoshi to a room blocked off by a Sleepy Boo which Yoshi must eat to proceed. In this room there is lots of water, so Yoshi will dissolve immediately, but a Pineapple is located at the far end of the room on top of a small fountain. Grabbing this fruit, Mario must return to the buffet by taking a shortcut through the attic, which leads to a custodian's closet nearby the buffet. Once he returns the Pineapple to the stand, Mario will receive his third Shine Sprite for the area. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Locations on Isle Delfino Category:Levels